The transfixion
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Sequel to fragile and T.U.M.S minus grimmjow Aizenxoc violence, language, dark themes very mature read at own discretion.


This one took me a while,though i haven't actually been working on it for a month like it says. i started it a month ago and just now got around to finishing it. i was working on r v b. Anyways this is extremely mature in content, in fact its probably the darkest/most violent thing ive written thus far. poor Gin i have nothing against him, in fact i like him but i had to do it.

when i was reading some of the newer chapters of the manga i was like "well, now i don't feel as bad" if you read the manga you may understand after reading my story, but there's no spoilers in this for the manga. Nor do i own Aizen or Gin or the chapter title i got from the manga's older chapter.

Again very mature, read at your own discretion.

9/26/09

Aizen was walking the halls of his home Los Noches, his face a usual mask of calm but his mind was otherwise occupied. It was the girl Suzu. She was---different than the others.

Everything in the former captain's life went smoothly and for the most part unhindered; they fit the part he designed for them and typically went as he intended. The girl he was finding did not fit thusly. She made the unstoppable halt and the seemingly predictable surprising.

She was not fragile like Orihime, needing to be protected nor was she gullible and weak willed like his former lieutenant Momo. He found her harder to mold, making her a bit of a challenge. Something unusual.

She intrigued him which did not happen often.

"Ah, what'cha thinkin'bout?"

"Gin." He acknowledged his traitorous comrade. "What do you mean? Does it appear as if I'm troubled?"

"Nah, not really…Just _interested_ in somethin'" he said, his lips curved up in his usual grin. With the slimy snake to not be smiling was not normal.

"Maybe someone in partic'lar." He stated knowingly.

"Hm" Aizen breathed.

Gin was the only person who seemed to be able to figure him out and it was still unclear if the fifth squad's rogue captain was bothered by this. His subordinate was very loyal however and ruthless when need be; traits that Aizen found useful.

Stopping mid stride, an idea struck him; an unnamed expression formed as the fox turned his head inquisitively.

"If you really want to know Gin, there is something you can help me with." A wicked grin of his own now in place.

Suzu was in her chambers, sprawled on the bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a while since she last was with Aizen and though she was loathed to admit it, she was bored with no one here.

Oh it was true she was not particularly fond of the treacherous captain and even less thrilled with the prospect of _entertaining_ him; there was still a sort of sick satisfaction to be had knowing someone as powerful and skilled as he would want her in any way.

She was sure there were far more busty and boisterous babes he could have that would throw themselves at him and probably had and yet here he was with her; a flat, self proclaimed unattractive girl, who before coming here had little to no experience with the opposite sex and any such _activities_ one shared.

Course it was also well known to her that he was no hero, no quite the opposite. He was a heartless bastard not worthy of such high praise or thorough thoughts.

Still being condemned here with nothing else, what was she to do?

Sighing she turned over on her side and was about to attempt sleep when an unwanted reiatsu appeared suddenly.

Sitting up quickly, she stared at the man in front of her, her heart rate climbing.

"Gin" she said. "What—do you want?"

The slight tremor in her voice and her apprehensive posture made his smile grow; oh this would be quite fun.

Nonchalantly "Jus' came by…to see how ya were doin'." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really." She said disbelieving. Her posture hardened. She watched him carefully, trying to figure him out.

She didn't trust this man, no this creature. She never had. Though why he had her more on guard than Aizen was a mystery. Suzu just knew that bad things always followed when he was around.

The longer they stared at one another, silently scrutinizing, the more reservations she held for him.

"Are you **sure** that's why you're here?" she asked finally. Glaring at him "Are you sure it's not for something else?"

Gin's grin spread. So she was on to him already.

"My, that was awf'ly fast." He said. Encroaching closer, "As a mat'er of fact, there is another reason for bein' here."

Waiting for his response, Suzu felt a chill prick her.

"How'd ya like to get back at Aizen?" now he looked downright deadly.

"How's that" she asked uncertain.

"By sleepin' wit' me."

Her face clearly registered the shock she felt, quickly followed by utter disgust at his ridiculous proposal.

"You're insane." She stated without question.

Gin's smirk faltered slightly.

"I'm going to sleep with _you_?" she said an octave higher than before. "Why would I sleep with someone I can stand even less than Aizen? That's retarded."

Standing or rather sitting firm, her arms crossed in front of her, she watched his expression from confused to pondering.

"He didn' mention this." He spoke softly. She vaguely heard him but did not understand.

Before she could ask, he went on. "Well, 'fraid I can't take no for an answer."

"What?"

Not answering her he removed his outer jacket, continuing to walk towards her, each step causing her heart to beat faster, fear beginning to creep in.

He couldn't really mean this could he? Starting to panic she tried to convince him otherwise.

"You can't be serious…I mean what's the point?" still he proceeded.

"It's not exactly revenge if I'm not going with the idea." Yet he continued.

He was a foot away from her when she decided that was close enough. "STOP!" she screamed.

Surprisingly he did. Glowering at him as fiercely as she could, "Don't you **dare **come one step further."

For half a second Suzu thought she was in the clear and he would leave, but then he smiled, sickening and lustful and that was it.

Springing up she went for the door, but he grabbed her quickly throwing her back down on the bed, wherein he got on top of her and tearing her top began kissing and licking.

She struggled but he had her arms pinned, his long fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists. She screamed but that only made him pause but a moment to smile darkly down at her before nipping her collarbone, moving downwards.

He fully encompassed one small breast in his mouth, twirling his tongue around her nipple, making her skin crawl. Still she struggled, trying to knock him off with her body but that only served to inform her that he was disgustingly aroused by his repugnant act.

"Get **OFF**!" she shrieked shrilly. He pulled back enough she could see his squinty stare, replying "What do ya think I'm tryin' to do?"

Horrified even more, she yelled even louder, hoping to at least damage his fucking eardrums, but he only chuckled, sending pinpricks through her body.

Finally he decided he wanted to touch the unwilling girl, shifting it so one of his hands held both her wrists captive.

Sitting up a bit, he leered down at her, noting the evident fear and panic, before lowering his hand to the girl.

Before he reached her she promptly bit him, latching on and applying as much force she could, feeling the bones underneath.

Frowning he took one knee from her side and brought it down into her stomach, knocking the air from her, enabling him to free his bloodied hand.

Staring at it he turned it over, seeing the clear teeth marks. She watched him, oddly fascinated that she inflicted that much damage before she realized he was staring at her.

"That wasn' nice." He said in a light even tone. She spit his blood out of her mouth, heatedly eyeing him.

Gin smiled once again and then lowering himself down clamped his teeth on her shoulder, about an inch from where it and her neck met causing her to cry out agonizingly.

From the monitors Aizen watched everything play out. So far the girl was proving him wrong and he didn't like it.

When he told Gin to approach her, he figured that she would willingly sleep with the fox, if for no other reason than a weak attempt at getting even with him, much like Gin told her.

Telling her out right that he wished for Gin to sleep with her would have made her behave just the opposite, and she would have rejected him but it seems she did anyway, interesting but highly aggravating on Aizen's part.

Now Gin had to force himself on the girl which would result in a typical reaction, much like she was showing now. If this continued he would have his answer and be done with the girl.

Just then, she bit him, drawing blood and defiantly holding her own. This took him by surprise, watching as his cohort marveled at the wound.

She didn't appear to be giving up, even now though it was obvious who was stronger. Aizen had seen determination like that before, with the ryoka called Ichigo. _Interesting_ he thought.

While in his musings he neglected to see Gin's retaliation as he tore through her shoulder, causing a horrific cry…

Gin lifted up a bit, seeing the damage done. Suzu had her eyes shut as tightly as she could agony apparent as she muttered a "fucker" under her breath. Opening them weakly, she saw his grin and hatred filled her.

"Jus' returnin' the favor. Ya know, an eye for an eye." She could only glare at him disdainfully before pain laced through her once more, closing her eyes in a wince.

Going back to where he left off, his hand roughly groped her breast as his thin lips traveled her collarbone, licking up the blood that slid down from her wound.

Noting his grip was lacking, Suzu figured this was the best chance she would have at ever escaping. Her legs were still underneath him, in-between his own straddled ones. Seeing the perfect opportunity and throwing all remaining power into her kick, she swiftly brought her knee up hitting him squarely in his pride and momentarily throwing off his game.

Using the distraction she slipped from under him, practically falling off the bed and running for the door but as quickly as freedom came it was swiftly taken away as Gin shoved her ruthlessly into the wall, pinning her using her injury as leverage as his hand gripped her shoulder.

Crying out, she immediately regretted her decision escape now the farthest thing from her mind. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think ya didn't like me." He said, obviously still playing with the now broken girl. Letting his free hand trail over her chest it went lower over her stomach to her hakamas which he tore from her person. Shutting her eyes to block out the invasion, she could feel his hand and the heat from his breath. Tears now streamed her face, she had given up.

Face unreasonably close to hers, hand at her only remaining article of clothing he whispered "Now the fun part."

Trembling and trapped she pleaded one last time; a small "Help me." escaped her.

"That is enough Gin." Unexpected help in the least likely of candidates, Aizen appeared suddenly.

"I have seen enough." He said.

Though disappointed he reluctantly backed away from the traumatized girl, frowning. "Aw, I was jus' gettin' to the fun stuff."

Frightened and confused Suzu opened her eyes seeing Aizen in a silent discussion with the snake. Whatever was conveyed in his deadpan eyes apparently got through to the would be rapist as he gathered his jacket and with a parting "maybe next time" left. Certain this was not a good thing she merely stood there still very much alone.

Why was he here? Suddenly Gin's words rang through her head; 'He hadn't said anything about this?' wasn't it something like that? At the time she didn't know what he had meant but now…

Who else could he have been referring to? Aizen…why else would the snake even make such an inane suggestion, unless ordered to by his God. He wouldn't dare go against him.

Add to that what Aizen said to him just a little bit ago; 'I have seen enough' proving even further that he knew about this!

"You…you BASTARD!" finding her voice and anger at the situation she found herself in she screamed at the one accountable. "It was you; you're the one behind this… **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"**

Having pushed herself off from the wall, she had both hands clenched at her sides. Her injury at the moment went unnoticed as her blood boiled with her rage.

Aizen did nothing; he stared at the girl, mildly fascinated how quickly her emotions changed from one to the other.

"How dare you" she spoke quietly, finding the words she needed. "How dare you **fuck** with me!" she yelled. Her eyes positively radiated hatred.

"He was going to rape me! I fucking **HATE **you! You fucking piece of shit!" It was with this Aizen found he had heard enough and with lightning speed pinned the girl back to the wall, staring down into her once more frightened eyes.

"That is enough vulgarity out of your mouth girl." His lips caught hers dominating and demanding trying to find a way in, though she held him at bay. Her eyes were screwed shut, her body remembering to be afraid. Placing a warm hand upon her small cleavage he gave a nipple a tweak, forcing her mouth open in surprise allowing his tongue passage. After a moment or two he released her.

Stepping back he could see the panic evident in her posture. Her whole being screamed terror. In fact he was sure she was more afraid now than she ever had been in his presence. He watched her as he removed his white jacket and then his haori, crumpling to the floor just like the girl wished to do now.

Hearing the rustle of fabric and no longer feeling his heat upon her, Suzu curiously opened her eyes now seeing Aizen shirtless watching her silently. He beckoned her with his hand, motioning for her to join him. Reluctant but learning from her mistake with Gin she did so slowly, her feet feeling like lead weighed them down. Standing in front of her savior she could not meet his mighty gaze. Already she felt sick to her stomach and her wound now throbbed much like her fragile heart.

Knowing it was pointless to deny what was going to happen she lifted her right hand and placed it palm down on his lower chest muscles. He was undeniably warm and for a split second it was so easy to believe that he was someone else, someone kinder and gentler; her lover even. The one she wanted to be with, who she chose to be with because she loved him. Sadly for her, the fantasy ended all too quickly and her frail heart shattered with her weakened state of being. She broke done completely, trembling with the effort to hold herself upright, as the well crumbled unleashing her tears.

Aizen had been surprised as she touched him softly, placing her hand lightly upon him. However it soon became apparent her strength of will was wavering and within a second she was wailing and shaking, barely able to stand. Her hand trembled, forming a fist against his chest, her shoulders shaking violently.

Unsure what to do yet mildly disturbed by her cries as they grew in volume, Aizen stood stiff and awkward. A part of him somewhere knew to put his arms around her but he refrained from doing so, a larger part of him still cold and prideful. Instead his mind journeyed to why he was there in the first place; he had been jealous of his lieutenant and angered by his wounding her.

The whole purpose of this experiment was to place her in a situation where Aizen knew the outcome, where he controlled her and her actions but that had not been the case. She did the opposite of how he had wanted and in the process he found himself angry and jealous, making him more angry in turn to be feeling such.

He had wanted to be rid of her and her meager power over him but that was looking less likely the more time passed.

Slowly her sobs subsided and she was able to lift her head, locking her misty eyes with his. Picking her up his hands under her thighs, he moved them back, her back hitting the wall once more as he devoured her mouth, like sucking her very soul from her. Nipping her neck, he sucked until it became red before moving to her breasts, stained from her blood. Her legs had wrapped around him, securing her to him. One hand played with her clothed center as the other tangled in her hair.

Not satisfied with this, he unwrapped one leg from his waist, yanking her panties down from one side. Seeing his prize he smoothed his finger over her slit and mound, and then inserted a finger pumping in and out. While at this his mouth was preoccupied in other endeavors, still busily giving her a love bite though not as violently as the snake. Moving to her left side, where the gash lay he growled in anger and his busy finger worked even faster till she cried out in pleasure, her legs twitching with her release.

Worked up as well, he took out his swelled appendage and before she could fully catch her breath he drove into her, maddened. He thrust ruthlessly, pounding hard enough he was sure the wall would crack if not the girl herself. She came once more calling his name and a minute later he followed.

Head against the wall, her shallow ragged breathing made him realize how harsh he was with her. Withdrawing, he wrapped his arms around her and placed her on the bed. Divesting himself of his hakamas, he moved back over her this time more gentle drawing up inside her. Kissing her, his arms rested on either side of her head. One of her arms snaked around his back while the other remained immobile, probably due to her injured shoulder. Slow and methodical, he brought her to her peak only then picking up speed, just enough to ease her over the edge.

While she recouped Aizen sat up. As her breathing evened more, she opened her eyes noting his missing warmth. Seeing him sitting, watching her she became curious easing up onto her forearms staring at him. Aizen reached forward, grabbing her and pulling her to him, making her straddle him. Holding her face in his hand, he kissed her. He never seemed to tire of kissing her. Shifting her slightly he entered her again, thrusting upwards steadily. Suzu moaned and leaned her head on his shoulder, gripping him with her hands. After a few minutes, he stopped letting her take over. Though she was tired he knew, she lifted herself up and back down, pumping herself on him until her nails dug into his biceps. Finally she threw her head back crying out. Exhausted she laid her head on his shoulder, her humid breath on his neck.

When she was asleep, he moved her back to the bed, laying her on her right side. Taking up the rear, he lay down with her, one arm around her middle, inhaling her scent.

Part of him must have realized that by stopping Gin he had not only protected her but further nurtured his desire to have her. He reasoned that if he had let him rape her, she would be uncooperative in the future and un-inclined to have sex in general; something that Aizen wouldn't want but even so, whether intentional or not he had saved her and therefore gained her trust.

In the end he was no more closer to being rid of the girl and one step further in his obsession but too tired to think about this, or anything for that matter he shut his eyes, a smile buried behind her hair.


End file.
